starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
74-Z Military Speeder Bike
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = 74-Z Military Speeder Bike | klasse = Speeder Bike | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Aratech Repulsor Company | prijs = 6750 tot 8000 Credits | lengte = 4,40 meter | snelheid = 360 tot 500 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = 3 tot 4 kg | affiliatie = Galactic Empire Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Stass Allie op Saleucami De 74-Z Military Speeder Bike was een model Speeder Bike dat werd gebruikt door het Galactic Empire en de Scout Troopers. Bouw & Uitzicht Aratech Repulsor Company bouwde dit model Speeder Bike voor de Clone Wars begonnen. De Speeder Bike was zo’n 4,40 meter lang en kon maximaal op 25 meter hoogte vliegen. De Bike kon een snelheid van 500 km/h halen door een sterke Repulsorlift motor. De Bike had vooraan een ‘control vein’ die hielp bij het evenwicht tijdens de vlucht. Wanner deze beschadigd raakte, vloog de Bike uit zijn baan en gebeurde er meestal een fataal ongeluk. Via twee pedalen kon het voertuig worden versneld of de hoogte worden geregeld. De hendels zorgden voor de besturing. Controles voor de sensors, comlinks en wapen bevonden zich tussen de twee hendels. De middelste van deze hendeltjes zorgde voor de communicatie. Veel van de 74-Z Speeder Bikes hadden tijdens het Galactic Empire een bruinachtige kleur. De 74-Z was bewapend met een Ax-20 Blaster Cannon dat kon roteren. De 74-Z was bedoeld om één persoon te vervoeren maar indien nodig kon een tweede persoon achteraan plaatsnemen op de motor. Missies De 74-Z was zoals alle Speeder Bikes bedoeld voor verkenning. Door de snelheid van deze voertuigen kon informatie snel worden uitgewisseld over de veranderende posities op een slagveld of alvorens een gevecht begon. Voor echte gevechten bleek de 74-Z meestal niet geschikt te zijn. Geschiedenis De 74-Z was een militaire variant van Arakyd Repulsor Company op de 74-Y Speeder Bike. Deze modellen werden aan de Galactic Republic geschonken en meteen ingezet tijdens de Battle of Geonosis. Een LAAT/i Gunship kon achteraan immers vier Speeder Bikes vervoeren en deze snel deponeren. De Clone Troopers verkenden het slagveld en rapporteerden aan de Clone Commanders hoe de situatie eruit zag. Door hun snelheid konden ze eveneens tragere voertuigen of Droid schepen te grazen nemen door er al vliegende Thermal Detonators tegen te gooien. Tijdens Order 66 werd Jedi Master Stass Allie neergeschoten door Clone Commander Neyo toen ze op een 74-Z patrouilleerde op Saleucami naar resterende haarden van CIS tegenstand. Tijdens het Galactic Empire bleef men beroep doen op de 74-Z Speeder Bike die meestal werd gebruikt door de Scout Troopers in Lances van vier Bikes. Het Empire gebruikte de 74-Z eveneens om te verkennen, om gebieden te verdedigen en om precisieaanvallen uit te voeren. Ze waren vaak gestationeerd in Imperial Garrisons. Het pantser van de Scout Troopers was perfect afgesteld op de 74-Z zodat de bestuurder via zijn helm bijvoorbeeld snel gegevens over de omgeving kon aflezen. De 74-Z werd gebruikt op verschillende planeten en werd aangepast aan het klimaat indien nodig. Ook een AT-AT Walker kon verschillende Speeder Bikes vervoeren. thumb|250px|Scout Trooper op de 74-Z In 4 ABY ontmoette het Endor Strike Team onder leiding van Han Solo verschillende 74-Z Speeder Bikes die ze slechts met moeite konden van zich afschudden. Luke Skywalker en Leia Organa toonden beide hun capaciteiten om met zo’n Speeder Bike de evenknie te zijn met de getrainde Scout Troopers. Vier Scout Troopers met 74-Z Speeders bewaakten de achterkant van de Shield Generator Bunker op Endor. De Ewok scout Paploo greep zo’n Bike en koerste ermee door de bomen totdat hij de Scouts voldoende ver had weggelokt. In de Battle of Endor bleek dat de 74-Z inderdaad niet geschikt was in een gevecht. De Bikes vielen ten prooi aan eenvoudige valstrikken van de Ewoks zoals koorden die tussen boven werden gespannen of strikken die rond de poten werden gegooid. Achter de Schermen *De 74-Z in ‘Episode II’ werd geknipt en is alleen te zien achteraan de Gunships. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *74-Z Speeder Bike in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Arms and Equipment Guide *Star Wars: Complete Vehicles category:Speeder Bikes category:Aratech Repulsor Company category:Republic Army category:Imperial Army